PriPara Live Musical: Reach everyone! Prism☆Voice
' PriPara Live Musical: Reach everyone! Prism☆Voice' (ライブミュージカル プリパラ み～んなにとどけ！プリズム☆ボイス Live Musical PriPara Mi~nna ni Todoke! Prism☆Voice) is a live musical and the first PriPara live musical. It will star the original voice cast and features new musical-exclusive characters. The musical ran from February 4th, 2016 to February 7th, 2016 and made a return in 2017 from January 26th to 29th. Synopsis TBA Plot TBA Differences between the 2016 and 2017 versions *Kuma is voiced by Chanko's actress, Ayano Kiriki in the 2016 version and by pre-recorded clips of his voice actor Chihiro Suzuki in the 2017 version; in the 2017 version, Kiriki continues to wear a Kuma plush as a backpack and move when he speaks *Jewlulu debuts in the 2017 version in a similar fashion to Kuma, voiced by pre-recorded clips of her voice actress Reina Ueda and worn as a backpack and manipulated by Eiko's actress Ayaka Nakanishi *After the opening performance of Make it!, two members of the ensemble played by Prizmmy☆, specifically Takahashi Karin and Miyazaki Hina, praise Laala's performance and perform Jumpin' Dancin' in the 2017 version *Each version takes place roughly at its current anime continuity: the members of SoLaMi Dressing mention CelePara and the events of season 2 in the 2017 version while declaring that their current goal is to become Divine Idols *The system error which leads to Laala travelling farther back in time than intended is attributed to Jewlulu wetting herself during the trip *Mirei performs Go PuriPuriPu- in the 2017 version *Sophie performs the Sakura Shower version of Solar Flare Sherbet in the 2017 version with Primavera Maiden's Release as the Making Drama and the original version with the incomplete Valkyrie Maiden's Release in the 2016 version *In the 2016 version, attendants are given a piece of paper with the lyrics to Make it!'s chorus to sing during the climax of the show, while in the 2017 version the lyrics are projected onto the screen at the back of the stage *In the 2017 version, after Laala returns to the present, SoLaMi♡SMILE performs Triangle・Star, Dressing Pafé performs Run♪ for Jumping! and then SoLaMi♡Dressing (rejoined by the rest of the cast as backup dancers as per the other SoLaMi♡Dressing performances) performs Ready Smile!! Cast *Himeka Akaneya - Laala Manaka *Yu Serizawa - Mirei Minami *Miyu Kutoba - Sophie Hojo *Saki Yamakita - Shion Todo *Azuki Shibuya - Dorothy West *Yuki Wakai - Leona West *Akane Takayanagi - Meganee Aoi *Shintarō Yamada - Meganii Aoi *Kokoro Kuge/Kokoa Ishii - Little Laala (Laala outside of PriPara) *Ayano Kiriki - Kuma & Chanko *Seira Miono - Faruru Performances Total Performances: 8 Gallery Musical-kv.jpg|Cast Poster bdf67ea4c3ed98ed651a2363cc711891d4bc9fb1_566a8a453246f.jpg|Animated Poster 1477676585 1 1 f39133f9a2a860f3a7f8ae6a0999db49.jpg|2017 Version laala.png.jpg|Himika as Laala mirei.png.jpg|Yu as Mirei sophie.png.jpg|Miyu as Sophie shion.png.jpg|Saki as Shion dorothy.png.jpg|Azuki as Dorothy leona.png.jpg|Yuki as Leona Videos Trivia *All six members of i☆Ris portray their characters in the musical (with the exception of Little Laala, who is played by a pair of younger actresses) *The only singing role not portrayed by her anime voice actor is that of Falulu, though Chinatsu Akasaki's can still be heard in the backing vocals during Falulu's Making Drama *Little Laala's role is double cast *The original character Aoi Meganee is played by Akane Takayanagi from the group SKE48 Category:Musical Category:Idol Category:Real Life Idols Category:Anime